


Summer Haze

by Sweetiedee



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: #IchabbieSummer, AU, F/M, Smut, Swingers, Unconventional Relationship, Wild twitter prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-01 23:06:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11496666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetiedee/pseuds/Sweetiedee
Summary: Abbie, Ichabod, Rick, and Michonne are neighbors with an unconventional relationship. We learn the details of how they come together through a series of daydreams/flashbacks.Flashback in Italics. Thanks for reading. Feedback welcomed.





	1. The First Encounter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FantasyOfMine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyOfMine/gifts), [Teamdoitalready](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Teamdoitalready).



> Another wild twitter prompt.

The garden had sprouted beautiful Dahlias in shades of pink and red. The mixture of Aster and Marigolds filled the gaps creating a glorious centerpiece for the four rose bushes on either side. As Abbie tended the roses, she thought about time, and how it had flown by. She could hardly believe eight years had gone by since they had moved to the countryside next to Rick and Michonne. She stilled her hands for a bit taking in the fresh summer air and exhaling slowly, then she turned to the huge house adjacent hers thinking back on their first encounter.    

_They had barely settled into their new home when Abbie realized the nearest Yoga studio was 25 miles north. "Oh, no. That just won't do," she said. It was then that she searched google for a list of contractors. The back yard was spacious and more than enough room to build a sauna and small yoga studio. She could breathe a little easier having checked one thing off her list._

_A few days later, the yard was littered with wood, machinery, and hot sweaty men. She couldn’t enjoy the view due to the phone calls. "Look, I told you... I am on leave for the next two weeks. Stop calling me." Her hands clenched into fists as she heard the phone ring and buzz from its recent placement in her back pocket. "Really? Why do I bother with employees if I am the one doing all the work?" She questioned before snatching the phone from her pocket. "Yes Sophie, I do mind. I told you-"_

_"Excuse Me! EXCUSE ME! You can't build that eyesore on community property. Are you deaf? Tell these men to leave. Now!"_

_She saw a tall, dark skinned woman sporting dreads stalking towards her._

_"Sophie, I'm going to need to call you back."_

_"Look I don't care what the rules say, you can't build that here."_

_"This permit says I can and I will. Now run along," Abbie said._

_"Oh, I guess I have to say it again. Tell them to stop, Now!"_

_She'd laughed it off. Thinking it impossible that this woman could be so rude and obnoxious but here they stood at an impasse. Refusing to dignify this tantrum with a response, Abbie turned back to instructing the construction crew. "This day just won't quit. Nosey neighbors, work, calls," she muttered to herself. Her head began to throb and she massaged her temples trying to find some relief._

_The second wave of men was passing through when she heard him call out, "Hey, lady. Stop it."_

_Turning in the direction of his voice, she caught a glimpse of their wood pile split in two. "THIS CRAZY BIH! WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?_

_"These workers, this crew and this egregiously ugly pile of crap littering this yard. It's ruining the communal view," the neighbor explained calmly._

_"That's it I've had it," She swung and missed. The neighbor was agile having dodged Abbie's advances. She saw a long haired, bearded strapping male running towards them. In an instant, she felt herself being snatched up, and she watched as the man detained her neighbor. She had been spun around out of fighting distance by her husband and she wasn’t happy._

_Facing back to back with his neighbor, the guys peer over their shoulders. "Hey, I'm Rick, and this feisty one is my wife Michonne. Welcome to the neighborhood."_

_"Nice to meet you. I am Ichabod, and this spirited woman is my wife Abbie._

_"Feisty?" Michonne called out._

_"Spirited?" Abbie yelled simultaneously._

_The each stalked in the direction of their houses._

* * *

_A knock at the door pulled her away from ordering supplies. Walking over to the door, she thinks, who could this be? She peeked through the blinds to find Michonne there, with a freshly baked apple pie. Her hand hovers over the lock as she plays maybe-maybe not in her mind. Relenting, she unlocks the door and twists the knob. There is a thought in the back of her mind telling her she shouldn't have acted so rash, but she remembers her damaged wood pile and dismisses it. She tries to swallow the scoff, the memory elicits, as she opens the door._

_Her cheeks perk up into some semblance of a smile and she greets her kindly, "Hi, Michonne is it?"_

_"Hi, Abbie. I came over to apologize for the misunderstanding earlier and to bring you and your husband this Apple Pie. May I come in?"_

_"Yes," she says letting the door drift open. She takes a seat coolly. As if she is asserting her authority, wanting Michonne to know this is her house and she sets the rules. To convey to her that she makes the decisions about what happens in her yard._

_Michonne saunters inside sitting the pie atop the stove. Then she leans against the counter. Smooth and calculating, like she had done it a million times._

_"I'm listening," Abbie said with a hint of agitation._

_Michonne sighed deeply folding her arms across her chest. She licked her lips before planting a smile that tucked quite harshly on the corners of her mouth._

_"I apologize for my behavior earlier today. It was unbecoming, no, not neighborly of me-"_

_"Seriously, If you were going to just spout off some rehearsed bull, why didn’t you just send your husband over to apologize for you? Cut the crap, have a seat, and bring the pie."_

_"Thanks. My skin was starting to crawl," Michonne admitted._

_They both laughed at the absurdity of this. Having known they were coerced into playing nice allowed them to have their first real response towards one another._

_Abbie grabbed a knife slicing into the treat. "This better be good, and I'm still building the sauna," Abbie said unable to miss an opportunity to throw a jab. Michonne didn’t take the bait, she simply shrugs at the declaration._

_She took a bite moaning in delight. The buttery, flaky crust coupled with the sweet delicious apple filling made her taste buds dance with happiness. It was gratifying and made her temporarily forget the earlier troubles of the day._

_As the fork slid from her closed lips, she looked over to find Michonne smiling approvingly. Her lips curled softly upward and her bright white teeth were gleaming._

_"It's my grandmother's recipe. I couldn't wait to get my hands on that family secret," she offered._

_"Well thank God for grandma because this is to die for," Abbie complimented._

_Abbie smiles shown bright from her eyes, less toothy, but no less genuine._

* * *

_They had been engrossed in conversation for over an hour. Bonding over their love of martial arts. Ichabod beamed with pride over Abbie oddly making a friend out of a foe. He had been keeping watch on the temperature of the room as they conversed. It started out Icy and he didn’t know if things would work out, but soon they were discussing things they had in common, and sharing pie._

_The way Abbie's lips had wrapped delicately around the fork made his body ache, but when she moaned over the taste, he almost couldn't contain himself. Left with a quandary,he didn’t know which he wanted more, a taste of Abbie or a taste of apple pie. That line of thinking got him further in trouble as he now had a pressing situation in his pant and a rumbling in his belly. He had no interest in interrupting them prematurely, and now he wouldn't have to. Relieved that he could finally have one of the two things he desired most, he allowed himself into the kitchen to have a slice of the pie._

_"Hello, I am Ichabod," he said._

_"Hi, Michonne," she said accepting his outstretched hand._

_"I hadn't meant to interrupt your pleasant conversation, but my nose caught a whiff of that delicious smelling pie, and I just have to get a taste," he explained slightly apologetic._

_Abbie stood to get him a plate straining to get the dish from the second shelf. Ichabod moved behind her easily retrieving the plate._

_When she felt his hard on rub against her backside, she visibly shuttered and gasped. Slowly letting out the air she turned back to Michonne. Her tongue ghosted over her teeth as her eyes spread wide._

_Ichabod made quick work of his knife, slicing the pie and heading out of the room. "It was nice meeting you, officially," he said before ducking out of view._

_"Well, this has been fun," Michonne said standing from her seated position._

_"Yes, we'll have to do it again, sometime soon. Next time be sure to bring that handsome husband of yours."_

_Michonne bridged the distance between them breaking all rules about personal space. Lowering her voice, she breathed out, "You think my husband is handsome?"_

_Abbie's mouth fell open as Michonne fingertips skimmed the length of her bare shoulder. "I-"_

Abbie was yanked from her daydream by the feel of Ichabod snuggling up behind her, encircling his arms about her waist. Her body warm and tingling from his touch. She couldn't believe after all these years he still had that effect on her. It was like she was some hormonal teenage love-sick school girl, with butterflies swarming in her belly. His beard trailed against her neck as he inched closer to her ear.  "Good Morning, Treasure. How are you feeling?" Ichabod asked.     

"Better now that I have had my morning hugs. Now for that kiss," she said turning in his arms before leaning in. He lowered himself to meet her. Her soft brown eyes burrowed deep into his blue eyes as if she was seeing through him, into his soul. The feeling was electrifying, magnetizing. And, as their lips parted, his tongue darted out to taste the sweetness of her lips. She shifted molding her body with his, kissing until the dizziness set in. They parted taking in the oxygen around them.    

"You know, it's okay to miss them," he said.    

 "Yes, I know."


	2. The First Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abbie and Ichabod lose power in their new home and have to rely on their neighbors for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We really are too much on twitter with these crazy prompts. I do not own anything that belongs to anyone else. Thanks for the comments and Kudos. Feedback is much appreciated.

It hadn’t seemed much like summer vacation for Ichabod as he had booked several lectures and was also helping Abbie run her online business. Running a business was difficult, but running a business and having a separate full time career seemed impossible; it wasn't for Abbie. He instinctively placed his hand over his heart thinking of her. The thought of how she worked with such diligence and passion always warmed his soul. After completing each task specifically as stated, he decided watering the Grimes’ plants would be next on his to do list. He grabbed his keys and made the trek across the way. The sweltering heat of the day caused an immediate sheen of sweat to appear on his person. Halfway across the yard, his thin t-shirt was damp adhering itself to his chest.  

Once inside, he sighed with relief, thankful Abbie had remembered to leave the air on. He took the watering pot that was left on a nearby table, immediately getting to work. The house was so beautiful with its open floor plan, hardwood floors, and a wide Staircase leading to the top levels. The memories flooded in as his eyes skimmed the area. If these walls could talk? They would have glorious stories to tell. Starting upstairs, he rotated the plants so that the center pots had their chance in the sun. Then he filled the container with water. As he left the bathroom, his thoughts wandered to the morning of the storm.   

* * *

_Though it felt like morning, they had awakened to darkness. Stretching out her arm, she reached for the alarm clock hoping to get the time. "Crap, Ichabod. What time is it?" Abbie asked._

_It took a minute for her question to register, and then he was up scrambling to find his phone. "Shoot, the battery's dead," he responded._

_She went into the dining room to find her phone beeping. "Dangerously low, please charge," it read. Only she couldn't. There was a complete power loss meaning she was screwed. There wouldn’t be any charging of phones, any morning coffee, nothing.  "I hate everything," she muttered before heading to the bathroom. She turned on the water in the shower preparing to bathe. It spurted out of the shower head, drizzled, and then shut off. "What the Hell? ICHABOD CRANE!"_

_"YES, what happened?" he asked on full alert._

_"The water’s out. Did you forget to pay the bill?" She asked._

_"No, the power is out which means, no water. The well-"_

_"Never mind, I forgot about the damn well." She let a few barely recognizable obscenities slip from her lips while massaging her temples.  "How am I supposed to go into a meeting drenched in sweat, smelling of last night's sex? And, I can't even call in because the phone is dead- CAR CHARGER." She snatched up the device heading out to the car. The rain pelted down pricking her skin as she ran from the house to the garage. She opened the door jumping swiftly inside and dialed into headquarters to reschedule her meeting._

* * *

 

_The sky was filled with different shades of gray clouds varying in thickness and size. There was one spot in the middle where the sun peeked through giving the sky a glimmer of light amidst the darkness. It was eerie looking as if they had been plunged into the middle of a horror movie. You could hear the sound of the rain pounding harshly against the surfaces and it made him second guess whether or not he needed to charge his phone. One thing stood out through the fog, the neighbor's lights were on. After placing his phone on the car charger, Ichabod moved over to Abbie's car door. When she was done talking, he opened it. "I have a bad Idea," he said._

* * *

 

_Abbie hadn't seen the neighbors face to face since the encounter with Michonne a few weeks prior, and she wouldn't be standing there now had it not been for Crane persuading her to do so. Rick swung the door open wide sporting pajama bottoms and a grin. His shirtless chest was hairy and he looked as though he had a steady workout regime. “What are you guys doing out in this weather? Come inside," he said waving them out of the rain._

_They hesitated a moment, then crossed the threshold. "Look at you two, huddled together, trying not to make a mess. It's fine. Come in. We have a mop. All is well."_

_They exchanged pleasantries before informing Rick about their predicament. He had insisted they use their guest bathrooms to shower and he would brew them some fresh coffee._

_"We were hoping you would say that, and we came prepared, she said. Drawing his attention to the duffle bag filled with toiletries. By this time Michonne had meandered her way into the kitchen wearing a towel wrapped around her head and a bath robe._

_"I thought I heard voices. What a pleasant surprise?" she said._

_"They don't have a generator installed yet, so they have no water," Rick said quickly catching her up to speed._

_"Well, in that case, let me show you to the guest bathroom upstairs, and Ichabod can use the bathroom just down the hall."_

* * *

_Michonne made her way down the steps and over to Rick who was busy with the coffee prep. "Is it terrible that I had trouble looking away from her erect nipples? That shirt was done for," Michonne said as soon as she rounded the corner._

_"What am I going to do with you?" He asked enveloping her in his arms before lifting her up and onto the counter. Nestling his body between her thighs he flicked the soft cotton robe open. "Now, where were we?"_

* * *

 

_Abbie came down to find Rick and Michonne making breakfast. They turned smiling as if nothing had happened. As soon as she entered the kitchen Ichabod came shuffling out of the bathroom. “You guys want eggs, bacon, and toast?” she offered._

_Abbie noticed Ichabod giving her a look that she didn’t understand and she ignores it.  "Yes, sure," she responded feeling the hunger pangs in her belly. He quickly fixed his face following Abbie over to the table. "I can't thank you guys enough. When the power is back up, I'll have to have you guys over for dinner," Abbie said._

_"Speaking of dinner, you guys must come over tonight. Even if the power is back on, you won't have anything prepped. Say yes?" She asked._

_"We have dinner plans," Ichabod quickly chimed in._

_"Very well… At least come over for drinks after?" Rick added._

_"Yes, we will," Abbie said cutting her eyes at Ichabod._

_They ate and listened as the couple gave them some advice about generators and the town. Then Abbie helped Rick with the dishes as Michonne talked animatedly about the town’s rich history. "Thanks again for your hospitality, Abbie said after finishing the cleanup._

_"Yes, thank you," Ichabod added._

_"Hey, what are neighbors for? We'll see you guys later tonight.”_

_Ichabod reached for Abbie’s hand shuffling them out of the door. "What was your deal? All the eye brow wiggling and gesturing... What were you trying to say?"_

_His ears registered her agitated tone and he feared her wrath. "That we shouldn't stay for breakfast," he said with a chuckle. "It was a bit awkward having seen them in the throes of passion atop the counter."_

_"(Gasp) What?" Abbie was scandalized by the salacious gossip. "NOOOOO?"_

_"Yes, I had forgotten my soap on the table, so I went to retrieve it and they were going at it like two rabbits. Then I tiptoed back down the hall, showered, and hid until you came down. I think she saw me, but I'm not sure. I mean she was facing my direction, but who knows if she saw me through the cloud of sexual energy fogging up the room." He looked off into the distance and he heard Abbie laughing. "This isn't funny?" he said halfheartedly._

_"Well suck it up because we promised to go back for drinks, tonight. His face fell thinking surely they would pass on visiting again. “It’ll be fine. We probably interrupted their morning fix. I am not mad. I'm sure they won't start having sex in front of us.”_

_“Fine, you’re probably right.”_

* * *

 

_It was no longer raining and Abbie had hoped the power would have been back on, but they had no such luck. Ichabod was outside on the deck drinking store bought lemonade on ice while reading a book. He looked like he was vacationing, relaxed and trouble free.  "Hey honey, how was your day?" She asked._

_"Great, and how was yours?"_

_"Long and I just want to get into some comfortable clothes and relax." She gave him a quick kiss before going inside to change. It was boiling inside. She wasn’t sure if she imagined it, but she could see actual steam swarming about the place. There was no wonder why Ichabod had chosen to stay out on the deck. Not wanting her body to cook any more than it already had, she threw off her clothes pulling her sundress overhead._

_Outside, she could breathe easier. "Why does it feel like the fires of hell are burning in the house?" Abbie asked whipping the sweat from her brow. “We can’t sleep in there. We’ll have to go to a hotel.”_

_"The light company says the power should be restored by 8 p.m." he informed._

_"Are you sure?”_

_“It’s what they said.”_

_“Well, in that case, let’s grab a bite to eat before we head to the neighbors."_

* * *

_There they were, back on their neighbor's door step, with a bottle of Riesling in hand. This time they were greeted by Michonne. Abbie and Ichabod both suppressed a groan. She was wearing a red haltered dress that fit to her body flaring at the waist. They inspected their clothing feeling underdressed._

_"You look lovely," Abbie complimented allowing Michonne to hug her tight and plant a kiss on her cheek._

_"You guys also look great. Come inside." She hugged Ichabod as well before leading them past the great room into the parlor near the back of the house._

_"Hey guys," Rick said shaking Ichabod's hand and hugging Abbie flush against his body._

_They looked around taking in the room’s intimate setting. It was cozy with two love seats facing each other. There was a small cocktail table between the couches and they placed two large lit candles on top. The wine was chilling in a cooler and some in the decanter. They stood on opposite sides of the sofas leaving Ichabod and Abbie to make a choice.  Abbie sat by Rick, thinking it the safer choice, leaving Ichabod to sit by Michonne._

_"Everyone comfortable?” Michonne asked._

_"Yes, Abbie said picking up the glass and taking a sip._

_"Okay, we have some board games, but first we should get to know each other better. Tell us, what do you guys do for a living?"_

_"Well, Ichabod teaches history at the college level. I work for a government agency and run an online fashion novelty store._

_Rick's ears perked up. "Which agency?"_

_Abbie scratched her ear before mumbling, "F.B.I."_

_"Yeah, I work for the government, as well- Case officer,” he admitted._

_"C.I.A. huh? and here I had you pegged as a Navy man."_

_"I served 6 years active duty and 2 as a reserve, but didn't reenlist."_

_"Okay, you two. I can feel the shop talk coming so let me stop you.  I am an Art Curator and I also paint in my spare time."_

_"I paint as well,” Ichabod added._

_"Hmmm, I would love to see some of your work. I am a girl who appreciates a good piece containing marvelous random strokes, but my favorite is long, bold, and fluid. How would you describe your latest work? In terms of strokes," she said before sipping her wine._

_The words reached his ears, slow and methodically, and he could feel the heat creeping up his cheeks. Not wanting to be rude, he began explaining the detailing of his latest work. His hands gestured as if they were painting and Michonne reached out to stroke his fingers. "Like this?" She asked in a whisper._

_He cleared his throat looking over to Abbie for help, but she was busy being enchanted by Rick. He was about to suggest a group activity when Michonne scooted in closer._

_“I know this is cliché’ but that accent- Whew,” she said fanning herself. “I could listen to you talk all night.” Michonne’s arm casually made its way behind Ichabod, resting on the back of the couch._

_It was as if everything she said had a double meaning and it was starting to drive him wild. He shifted in the seat trying to hide his arousal.  What is going on in this house? He was beginning to think they added pheromones to the candles. Everything smelled of seduction, the candles, her body, and heat from her breath lightly ghosting his neck all scream "DO ME NOW" and he had to get out of there. He removed Michonne's hand from his thigh excusing himself to the restroom._

* * *

_Rick was telling her all about his awkward dating before finding true love with Michonne, and she was deeply engrossed in the tale. It was probably why, she hadn't thought it weird when he brushed her hair from her face as he did the girl in the story, or he rubbed his hands down the length of her arms. She told herself, he leaned in closer as to not over talk Ichabod and Michonne's discussion of art detail. But when his beard brushed against her hand as he demonstrated the kiss he had given the "crazy girl" there was a jolt in her nether regions. And, when she was unbothered by his description of the wild sex they had, she knew she had drunk too much wine. Why isn't this awkward, weird, peculiar? She couldn’t explain it and she wanted to hear more, feel him closer. She crossed her legs shifting trying to remain a good house guest. She was on the verge of leaning in when Ichabod's voice broke through the haze. She heard him excuse himself from the room and she cringed at the thought of what she was about to do._

_Once Ichabod was out of view Michonne came over and sat in Rick's lap._

_"Are you having a good time?" she asked._

_“Of course, she is. I am keeping her well entertained. Isn’t that right, Abbie?”_

_"Yes, yes, I am," Abbie said rubbing her neck. Her eyes panned down Michonne's body taking notice of her swiveling hips. Her eyes flitted back to Rick's to catch him mid eye roll and his lip caught between his teeth. The small action had Abbie flushed with fever and she began rocking her own hips trying to create a little friction where it ached._

_“We, have to hang, just us girls." She said casually. Speaking as though they were alone at the table -Like she wasn’t dry humping her husband-as if everything was fine and proper. "There is a spa just outside of town. We could get massages, manicures, and pedicures. How does that sound?"_

_Rick had now spread his arms across the back of the couch and was gently rubbing Abbie's neck while Michonne rubbed her thigh. Abbie felt her nipples strain against her bra and she wanted to yank it off. The three let out a moan as Michonne hand inched closer between the cruxes of her thighs. The sound of Ichabod's approaching footsteps jerked her to attention and she stood away from their roaming hands._

_"The lights are back on," he said._

_Michonne and Rick stood as they heard Ichabod's announcement._

_"We should get going? It's late and we have an early morning," she explained._

_It was Ichabod's turn to look at Abbie confounded, but he was happy to agree. He needed to be with his wife in every sense of the word._

_They hugged goodbye with the guys shaking hands. Michonne coerced her into confirming a weekend trip to the spa and Ichabod confirmed he and Rick would hang out soon as they shuffled out the door._

* * *

_They dashed towards the house, but Abbie caught sight of the unfinished Sauna. “Come on, in here. It’s closer.” He didn’t argue with her as they changed course. They scuffled inside clawing each other’s clothes off. “Hurry, I need you.” The urgency in her tone mirrored his actions as he nearly ripped his boxers from his body. He lifted her up and her legs wrapped snugly around him. She grinds her hips against his belly pleading for him to bury himself inside. "UGGGGH" That primal wanting had her calling out to him in every way. She didn't know where she wanted him to touch first, but God, she needed him badly. Her body quivered as the head pressed hastily upon her entrance. Giving into the need, he filled her to the hilt. "YAASSSS THAT FEELS SOOO GUUD," she screamed._

_All the pent up sexual frustration had their imaginations running wild. And, he was seeing flashes of all the ways he wanted to take her. He went into this knowing it would be a quickie, but he hadn't expected her to have him so riled up and ready to shoot his load prematurely. He paused resting his head against hers. “What is in that house? I feel like I’ve been bewitched.”_

_“I do too, but-” she didn’t get to finish that statement as his hips thrust upwards gliding his dick between her tight walls. Her head fell back, mouth agape, and a tingling sensation swarmed inside her belly. Her head tapped lightly against the wall as her thoughts betrayed her. She was seeing the look in his blue eyes as they undressed her with a deep alluring lust. Imagining the feel of his thin lips pressed against her scorching skin as his beard grazed her. Damn it, and then it was both of them, exploring, pleasuring, and possessing her._

_Each time he pulled out the heat drew him back in. She was so freaking wet allowing him to glide in and out her constricting pussy with ease. His calves began to shake as he dug his heels further into the dirt. “OH, GOD!!!” If she ever found out, he would be in a world of trouble. As his tongue swirled her nipple tasting the salty sweat of her, his mind envisioned another full supple pair of breasts belonging to Ms. Michonne. He felt her nipples stiffen about the third round of her accidentally grazing him with her boobs. Yes, he was happily married, but he is still a man, and he was being tested by a master seductress. Thank heavens his wife keeps him satiated because he wouldn't have been able to resist otherwise. He had never been tempted to behave mischievously since Abbie had enraptured his mind, body, and spirit. And now, Michonne, with her sweet husky voice humming in his ear had captured his attention._

_His arm cradled the curve of her back as his free hand pressed against the wall. She was screaming filthy dirty things in his ear and he felt the stirrings in his balls. Something about the buildup being pure torture and then she screamed, “F*** MAKE IT STOP!” She arched her back slinking the top half away from him. He kept one arm wrapped snug around her, while his other hand nestled between them. Massaging her clit, he continued driving hard and fast into her over and over and over again until he erupted inside her and her body was ravaged with tremors._  

The sound of a whistle alerted him to the text message coming through to his phone and stirred him out of his daydream. He immediately texts Abbie back asking her not to make plans for her lunch hour. He whisks through the house finishing up his tasks, and then he was on his way to meet her.


	3. The First Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Crane's attend the Grime's swingers party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note rating change.  
> Michonne's dreads were not that struggle wig from the show.  
> Please forgive errors and let me know what you think.  
> Comments and Kudos are welcome. Thanks for reading and have a great Sunday.

Abbie stood on the deck watching the birds flying in the distance. They flapped their wings slowly barely expelling any effort; instead, they were gliding on the currents of air letting it carry them in whichever direction it blew. It was as if they had nowhere to be, nothing weighing them down, or holding them back. They were carefree, and Abbie envied this. Deciding bird watching wasn’t as fulfilling as one would imagine, she cast her eyes on the skyline.  

She noticed the trees as the leaves periodically swayed ever so gently, in and out of view, like they were on a timer, and if you weren't watching intently, you could miss the movement entirely. It was the first cool day they had gotten all summer, the high being a cool 76 degrees, and to add the cherry on top, it was one of the few Saturdays that Abbie had off. "Crane, hurry it up! I am ready to picnic by the river, and there is rain in the forecast," Abbie yelled.  

"Did you remember to water the plants this week?" Crane asked.  

Abbie dashed into the house picking up glass jars and whatnots. She searched the bookshelf in the Den and the surrounding area. "Where are you?" She asked talking to herself.   

"Yes, I found it. I, um, misplaced the key to Rick and Michonne's, but here it is," Abbie said.  

"So, I take it, you haven't watered the plants since you lost the key. You weren't going to tell me," Ichabod scolded.  

"I just did," Abbie countered.   

"Yeah, after you found it. Fine, let's just go water the plants before we leave." 

Walking across the yard, picnic basket in tow, Abbie began reminiscing about the many times she had made the journey to visit Rick and Michonne, and how they had always been there to greet them.   

"I miss them," she said.   

"Hmmm, that's the first time you have admitted that out loud. Dare I call it progress?" He teased.   

"Call it what you want, but I wish they were here. I haven't hidden that fact."  

His mind eye tried sifting through the memory banks to find something to soften the longing Abbie felt in this moment, and the search came up empty handed. He too was feeling the sting of withdrawal and hadn't been able to rid himself of the feelings.   

Upon opening the door, he immediately noticed a plant in the back was tilted forward facing the window and some of the leaves looked droopy and lackluster. "Dear God, Abbie, how long were the keys lost?" he asked concerned that some of the plants might be too far gone. She bit her lip taking a moment to answer the questions.  

"Uh, I'm not sure. Look I had a lot going on this week, okay. Let's just split up. We'll get this done quickly and can head out. I'm trying to keep it stress-free, today."  

"I'll take the upstairs," she said. And, she was off.   

* * *

He wonders what was keeping her. The plants were watered and he had even managed to dust the entire first level. "Abbie," he called, but received no answer. His long legs traveled the distance taking two stairs at a time. He slowed at the entrance having caught sight of her lying across the bed. She appeared peacefully in thought, and he had an inkling of what her daydream displayed. This very room had been the back drop for their first night with Rick and Michonne, and their thoughts couldn’t help but reminisce on that special moment in time.   

* * *

  _All he could eat was toast and jam and Abbie hadn’t eaten much more. “Should we go? I mean if we’re this nervous it has to mean that we are uncomfortable with this," Ichabod said._  

_“Is that how you feel? Be honest. We have to be completely in agreement every step of the way or we don’t do this. For what it’s worth, I want to go. I'm more anxious than nervous, you know. I've never so much as walked in on someone having sex, and to be up close and personal, I don't know if I could do it," she said letting out a slight chuckle. It sounded like apprehension and Ichabod wanted assurances before walking out of their home._  

_"I want to go, but I would be remised if I didn’t admit my reservations. I fear you witnessing me being intimate with someone else will make you think I somehow value you less, which, couldn’t be further from the truth. You are the most incredible, intelligent, beautiful and sexy woman in the universe." She drifts over to where he's standing._  

_"Honey, I know how you feel about me and I know nothing or anyone can come between us. I also know that I have never seen you look at another woman, other than me, the way you look at Michonne. You're intrigued by her beauty; hell, so am I. She's gorgeous and I feel the same way about Rick. We've been allowing them to seduce us for months now, and going to this party doesn’t mean we have to go further than the flirting we've already done. If either of us feels unsure, we don’t go further, we stop. We tell our friends good night, and we head home to our bed. Do we have a deal?" Abbie asks._  

_"Deal," Ichabod agrees._  

* * *

_As they make their way to the Grimes’ home, they notice the lights are dim in most visible areas, but the kitchen is well lit. They walk hand in hand feeling the electric sparks teasing their senses. The butterflies are still there, but now it’s no longer about the uncertainty regarding each other’s views. “Are you ready?” Ichabod asks._  

_“Absolutely,” she responds and he pushes the button to ring_ _the bell._  

_When the door swings open, they are shocked to see a tall dark-skinned beauty dressed in 17th-century wardrobe. They glance at each other briefly before turning back. “Hello, come on in. My name is Rosaline,” she said stepping back to allow them entry. “Everyone is in the kitchen preparing to eat._  

_“Hello, I am Ichabod,” he greeted._  

_“Hi, and I am Abbie, Ichabod’s wife,” she said._  

_“Very well, it is a pleasure to meet you, Ichabod and Abbie.”_  

_“Likewise,” they reply heading to the kitchen._  

_The Kitchen_ _is buzzing with chatter as the guests_ _eat and drink. And, there was Rick, in the center of it all. He held a large bowl of condoms before the group- lecturing them on safety. He sees her walk in and his speech falters a bit, and he barely registers the complaints from the group._  

_"Really… We know the rules," said a woman with dark brown hair and olive skin. She sat on the lap of a handsome Asian male. Now that she could take her eyes off Rick, she noticed all the couples in the room were strikingly beautiful._  

_She doesn’t see it, but Rick is watching her as she takes in the room. He tells the group about the remaining products available for their safety and pleasure, and then he announces the condom demonstration. Her attention is again diverted to the only black guy in the room. He groans and says, "Why is this still part of the introductions." Then he giggles and looks away as Rick whips out his stick and places a condom at the tip._  

_"Damn," she says pulling Ichabod's arm around her. She needs this physical restraint to stop her from walking over to him. Through all the accidental grazing, she hadn't gotten the full picture. He was long and thick and making a puddle in her panties._  

_"This is for all of you who skipped health class. There is absolutely no raw action unless it's your spouse. So, if you're not married to it, get acquainted with all of these," he says gesturing to the prophylactics. His phone buzzes and he shushes the crowd. "Okay, she's ready._  

* * *

 

_Michonne seems to glide into the party as if floating on air. The room gasps and then erupts with praise of her new look.  It wasn't the sexy heels with laces that seem to wrap endless around her long shapely legs or her mostly sheer lace dress that stopped high on her thighs, it was her short-cropped hair cut that allowed full view of her gorgeous chocolate smooth face. Her high cheek bones and full lips were prominently on display and the guests, especially Ichabod, couldn't look away._  

_Rick swiftly pins her up against the wall kissing her deeply and she allows him to. He peppers her neck and chest with kisses before stopping to gaze into her beautiful brown eyes. "You debut new hair, tonight. How am I supposed to share, now?" He asks._  

_She tilts his chin in Abbie's direction and he's once again reminded of the only other woman that makes him shudder with need. She makes her way around the room hugging her guests and kissing the cheeks of some. She saves Ichabod and Abbie for last._  

_“My, my, Ms. Michonne, you are… stunning. Although my opinion is worthless compared to your own, I'll offer it regardless. I think it a shame to hide such a beautiful face behind so much hair. I hope you consider keeping it short,” Ichabod says. His fingers twitch and he is unable to stop himself from running his hand over her soft sponge like curls. Then, he brushes his fingers across her cheek, over her shoulder, and down her back. They share a lingering gaze before she moves over to hug Abbie._  

_"You are gorgeous and like everyone, I love the new hair. You shocked us all, and almost got the party canceled," Abbie says._  

_"Stop, he wouldn’t dare cancel an event and you are looking delicious. I love what you're doing with this outfit. (She wore a white cropped top and white skirt that stretched and accentuates her curves.) If I didn’t know better, I would think you purely innocent," she finishes with a wink._  

_"Okay now that all that is out of the way remember, if it's not a clear yes, it's a no. Now, mingle and be free," Rick says walking over to where they were standing. He gives Ichabod a quick hug before snatching Abbie up and spinning her around. "You look amazing, sexy, and downright irresistible._   

* * *

 

_The guests are now scattered about conversing. Some have already switched off and others are still trying to connect. Rick and Michonne act as a buffer between the C_ _rane's and the other guests. They casually introduce them to their friends while giving off the signal that they have been claimed for the night. "This is Danny and his wife Sophie, Negan and his wife Sasha, Rosaline and her beau Benvolio, and last but not least Andy and his wife Maggie. They all greet with handshakes and tiny gestures until Abbie gets to Danny. He spreads his arms asking for a hug and Abbie obliges. He compliments her beauty telling her how her round booty excites him, and she blushes over the compliment.  "What did you come to the party to do?" He asks._  

_She's unsure of the answer, so she says, "I came to have fun."_  

_He doesn’t hesitate with his response, "I'm fun."_  

_Her eyes scan the length of him taking in his rich chocolate skin, unblemished and inviting. She double takes in his toned physique and her mouth waters. "I can imagine," she says twirling her hair around her finger._  

_"You don't have to imagine," he says backing them away from the group._  

* * *

 

_Ichabod pretends not to care that Abbie walks away with Danny, but he does. Somehow the idea of her with this guy, in particular, upsets him more than seeing her swoon under Rick's attention. And, when Danny's hand caresses her thigh, he lunges towards them. Before he makes any strides, Rick grabs him by the arm redirecting him to the kitchen._  

_"Calm down, Abbie can handle herself. Now, I won't babysit so keep it cool. Mingle a bit," Rick suggests._  

_"You're absolutely correct. Thanks," Ichabod relents._  

_He rifles through cabinet until he finds what he's looking for. He pulls down a mug, fills the cup with hot water, and places the tea bags inside. "Here's some tea. Let it relax you," Rick says before going back into the great room._  

_Michonne walks in as he sits and sips his tea. "Why are you in here all alone?"_  

_"It was suggested I have a cup of tea and calm down," he says._  

_"I-"_

_Abbie enters the room unintentionally interrupting Michonne, "There you are. I was looking for you. I thought you went out back. They are doing some body painting. Do you want to come? If not, Rick is starting the Kiss Off in the parlor."_  

_"What? Is he starting the Kiss Off without me? I can't believe him_ _, let's go," Michonne says._  

_As they follow along, Abbie discreetly asks Ichabod if he's okay._  

_"Yes, I'm fine now. Just a quick flash of jealousy, but I'm fine," he adds._  

_"Jealous, over whom, Danny? He's harmless, but if he bothers you...," she says allowing her voice to trail off._

_"No, I can't tell you who to talk to, but I also didn’t like his hands all over you, which sounds hypocritical considering you and Rick practically feel each other up when you greet." He sighs unsure how to articulate his complaint. Abbie sees his frustration and it concerns her._  

_"Should we leave? Are you at your limit?" She asks._  

_"No, we have barely begun. Let's play some of the games, socialize a bit," he suggests and she agrees._  

* * *

 

_Couple after couple switches off to play the Kissing game. The goal is to kiss your partner as many times as you can in 30 seconds. The lip stick stains are then counted to see which couple becomes the victor. When Ichabod and Abbie sit down in the chair, Rick and Michonne decide to play. Negan and_ _Sasha's crest fallen faces show that they_ _are_ _bummed over being_ _bumped to the back of the line, and_ _asks for the chance to beat the winners._  

_Michonne goes over and whispers in Abbie's ear and Abbie nods in response._  

_"Hey, you two, there is no colluding allowed." One of the guests shouted._  

_Abbie has Rick take the seat she previously occupied. She raises her skirt to straddle him, and then looks to Michonne who has done the same to Ichabod. The timer starts and she pecks his lips gently lingering as if she has all night. Then she drags her tongue across them and he opens his mouth. Their tongues touch quickly before their lips press together._  

_One hand snakes into her straightened hair and the other encircles her waist. Her hips grind and his buck against her trying to find the tiniest bit of friction through his layers of clothing._  

* * *

  _Just before the timer starts Ichabod whispers, "I've been looking forward to this. Be sure to start with my lips... 30 seconds isn't nearly long enough-" his teasing is stopped with the start of the timer, and Michonne does as he asked. She glides her tongue across his inner lips and he closes his mouth around her tongue sucking gently. Their lips meet and their tongues dance. He can feel the warmth from her core as she rocks steadily against him and he wants more. He glides his hands over her erect nipples teasing them through her bra._  

_"I KNOW YALL HEAR THIS TIMER," Sasha yells, but the couples keep kissing. They hear the laughter and finally stop._  

_"I know we lost, he says, inches away from Abbie's lips._  

_"Nope, tie," Sasha replies._  

_"In that case, tiebreaker," Ichabod demands._  

* * *

_"And, you meet semi-monthly... That is fascinating," Ichabod exclaims. Rosaline and Benvolio had been chatting them up about their 17th-century reenactment group since their turn at the Kissing game ended. Both he and Abbie were intrigued by the stories they were sharing. "As a historian, I have been tempted to join, but hearing these details has swayed me. I shall attend the next event. Be sure to leave me with the information." They agree to get the information to them before they leave._  

_“So, do you guys swing or are you spectators like us,” Abbie asks without any introduction into the topic._  

_“We are Swingers. We got into the lifestyle several years ago. One day we were talking about marriage and being monogamous forever and we both cringed at the thought. We agreed then that we would always be open and honest with one another, and if there came a time to be with someone else we would deal with it accordingly. We dated other people for a while but decided that wasn’t for us, so swinging is our happy medium, Rosaline explained._   

* * *

_No one could say when it happened, but suddenly most everyone was in heat. Danny and Maggie, we’re stripping off each other’s scraps of clothing while Sophie and Andy headed to the bedroom. Negan had Rosaline pinned to the wall pounding furiously into her as his hands wrapped around her neck. Couples scattered into the bedrooms and on all available surfaces. Rick and Michonne had finally wrapped all the games and were seated in between Abbie and Ichabod. They were each teasing and being teased craving each other's touch, but Abbie and Ichabod were a bit shy when it came to exposing anymore skin. The couch was a tight fit for the four of them and they were a bit unnatural so Michonne asks if they want to go somewhere more private. Then Sasha’s panties lands on Ichabod’s arm causing his body jolt and he scoots away from their explicit behavior, adding the icing on this cake of awkwardness. “Let’s head upstairs, Rick suggests and they eagerly agree._  

_“I haven’t seen you guys switch off with any of the couples tonight. I hope we aren't impeding your fun," Abbie tosses out coolly._  

_Michonne sends her a look that says she has her number and that wasn’t at all inconspicuous. Abbie shrugs it off as if to say maybe it wasn’t meant to be._  

_"Oh, we are having fun. There hasn’t been a time we were in your company and didn’t have fun," Rick explains._  

_"Also, we enjoy the musical tones of love making, the aesthetic, raw, unbridled passion, the grittiness of it all. And, sometimes we come here to make love," Michonne adds._  

_Ichabod quickly chimes in, “So, you don't swing?” Abbie and Ichabod share a look of confusion. They were certain these two were well versed in the swinger lifestyle. They host parties for God's sake._  

_“Oh, we certainly play just not every party. We enjoy socializing just as much as swapping,_ _and there are times we are just caught up in our own world," Rick explains as they reach the top level._  

_They direct everyone to the bedroom at the beginning of the hall. Ichabod grabs Michonne's hand and says, "I have a few more questions to ask."_  

_She saunters in front of him running her hand down his chest and hooking her finger into the waistband of his trousers. "I hope they aren't too hard," she says keeping her voice sultry and just above a whisper.  She turns giving him a full view of her barely covered backside as she pulled him by his pants over to the bed._  

_He runs his thumb along her lips. "Which do you enjoy more, giving oral or receiving oral?"_  

_She looks him in his eyes and replies, "Giving."_  

_His dick twitches as he replies, "I love to receive."_  

_She kisses and licks his thumb as she pulls down his trousers. “When you finish with me, I don’t_ _wanna_ _be able to feel my face and legs,” Michonne says. The words slip from her lips acting as a lubricant to his thoughts, aiding him in visualizing all the filthy ways he could give her just what she asked for, slack jaws and buckled legs._  

_“What did you say?” He asked._  

_“I. Don’t. want. To feel. My face. Or le_ _-“_  

_He closed the distance kissing her hard and long, stealing the last syllables from her lips. The pressure was strong and maddening to a degree and when he pulled away they panted staring deeply into each other’s eyes._  

_“Take off your clothes,” he demanded._  

* * *

 

_Rick had always taken the hands-on approach, so there he was stripping Abbie out of her clothes. He moved slowly around her randomly kissing and blowing his warm breath on areas trying to sift out her erogenous zones.  He noted all the places that made her clench in agony by the time he finished she was begging him to touch her. "Please, Please, PLEASE," she chants. She yanks his hand over her mound but he moves to her thigh massaging the inner crux._  

_"Please what?"_  

_"Do something, anything," she pants._  

_"Ask and you shall receive," his lips touch her ear as he speaks the words. The words shoot straight to her core creating a pressure that pulls at her._  

_"Suck my breasts," she says._  

_He lifts them feeling the weight of them and she rises on the tips of her toes inching closer towards his lowered mouth. He swirls his tongue around her nipple blowing his warm breath over it. She wiggles closer and he does the same to the second breast before taking it into his mouth. Her hands are in his hair massaging his scalp coaxing him to continue. He runs his tongue horizontally across her chest alternating between buds._  

_"_ _mmmm_ _,_ _Oooh_ _ssst_ _," she moans rolling her hips trying to feel him._  

_He slides his hand between them and inside and she sighs with relief. She kisses his forehead as a thank you for relieving a bit of the agony, and then he pulls out and the longing immediately returns. He sticks the finger into his mouth and his eyes spread wide as saucers. "mmm-hmmm" he moans dropping to his knees. He spreads her thighs taking a long desperately greedy lick. Abbie's legs shake and she grips his head as to not fall down._  

_"How do you eat anything else?" he asks with genuine intrigue.  He doesn't wait for the response as he's sucking and licking his treat like a starved man._  

* * *

 

_Getting Ichabod's dick down her throat was a huge challenge, one she accepted with extreme enthusiasm. "I'm going to suck you dry," she said. Giving her mouth a rest, she used both hands to stroke him. As she took him back into her mouth, pressed her thighs together trying to soothe the ache. She was so hot and wanton for every part of him. She moaned with accomplishment finally getting the head of him down her throat. She felt his thighs tighten under her hands and he gripped the sides of her head moving out and back in slowly. She feels dizzy and she pushes him back. She coughs a bit letting the thick saliva drip as she breathes through her mouth and nose._  

_"You do that again and I'm_ _cumming_ _," he warns. She's tempted to switch positions, but the thought of tasting him is too alluring and she sucks him back down her throat. "OH, DEAR GOD," He bites down on his knuckle as his hips jerk forward and spills his seed down her throat. She continues sucking the head of him until he's emptied his load._  

_"Naughty, you just couldn’t resist," he says gathering her up from her crouched position. Lying back on the bed he pulls her until she was hovering over his face. "Bloody hell," he says. She's so wet and throbbing with need._  

_He hears Rick vocalize his exact thoughts and he doesn’t know if he imagined it, so he keeps to his task of making Michonne buck against his tongue._  

* * *

_He traces random lines and circles onto her clit, delivering short and fast flicks between sucking on the nub. "OOOOOH, RIIIICK," she moans squeezing his head between her tremoring thighs. "That's it, chant my name like a F***_ _ing_ _mantra," he demands. He pumps his fingers in and out as he alternates between slow and fast licks with his thick tongue._  

_"Rick, Rick,_ _RickRickRickRIIIIIIIII_ _!" Her back arched off the bed and her juices shower his tongue. He continues slurping up the savory juices, going a bit longer than he should and she pulls on his hair.  He slides up her body planting soft wet kisses along the way. "I could eat you all night, you taste freaking delicious. UNGH," he grunts throwing a minor tantrum over having to stop. She yanks him by the beard kissing his lips as her body recovers._  

_She feels him brushing against her entrance begging to be let in. "If she's passed out by the end of this and I can still walk, there will be a riot," she teases._  

_"Really?" He slides inside and her eyes roll to the back of her head._  

* * *

 

_"Oh, that..._ _feeeeels_ _..._ _sooo_ _... good, don’t... stop... baby." She continues riding his face, on the brink of_ _cumming_ _again. His tongue feels her hole just as the bed bounces up and down. Her breast_ _bob_ _up and down and she grabs her_ _nipples crying out. She tries and fails at keeping her legs apart almost smothering Ichabod in the process. He lifts her up taking a deep breath before dragging his tongue along the length of her slit. He scoots from underneath her flipping her over onto her back, and then drags her down the bed. She lets out a yelp at the quickness in his actions._  

_He nestles between her soft thighs rubbing his dick along her slit before sinking in between her folds. His strokes are painstakingly slow almost lazy and she mewls with pleasure. She runs her hands over his chest pinching his nipples. They are stiffened at her touch and he likes the playful way she draws circles across his skin. He kisses her breast nibbling and licking the darker skin around it. He continues his half strokes driving her mad.  "Deeper," she says pushing him further in with the heel of her foot. His strokes become bolder, deeper, and shorter. The wetness forms causing her pussy to make gurgling noises as she takes him in._  

* * *

_"OOOOOH, W-W-Wait. Damn Rick," she hadn't fully come down from the first orgasm his dick coaxed out of her and here he had her on all fours slamming into her. He slowed his pace a bit allowing her to adjust her positions. Then she started throwing herself back on his dick with reckless abandon. "AAAHHH, YOU'RE SO BIG," she says thinking she needs to make him cum before he splits her in two. He grabs her hips pulling all the way out and driving back in and she shudders around him. Her knees buckled and he flips her on her side driving into her. He massages her clit as he continues thrusting in and out, over and over again._  

_"ABBIE," he calls out._  

_"_ _YAAAAASSSS_ _," she squeezes her eyes tightly giving into him_  

_"_ _Ffffff_ _***," he says releasing into the condom._  

* * *

  _They had no idea how the synced up, but suddenly all four of them were strewn across the bed, thoroughly soaked in their partner's juice. The sheets were no longer on the bed and the floor was a mess of used condoms. They looked around surveying the damage and the men smirk with pride.  Michonne inches her fingers over to graze the back of Abbie's hand. "You okay?"_  

_"Well, I did ask to be knocked out,” Abbie says breathlessly._  

* * *

_Rick and Ichabod each have the other's wife gathered in their arms. They walk into the separate bathrooms placing them gently into the waiting warm water. They kiss them before each man returns to his wife. Sinking into the water behind them, they gently cleanse them._  

_After everyone was clean Rick showed them to the adjourning bedroom down the hall. They each cuddled up with their wives for a night of blissful rest._

* * *

The thunder began to roar and the rain crashed against the side of the house. "There goes my picnic beside the river," Abbie complained.  

"I'm sorry, but I believe it was you that said, 'Make me cum with your tongue.' I was just following orders," he explains.   

"That you were. I love you," she says.  

"I love you too. Now, let's explore some other ways to make you cum."


	4. The First Documentary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick has a flashback to Richonne and Ichabbie's first Movie double date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This probably is so unrealistic, but we get theatre sexy time. LOL Thanks for reading and commenting. I love hearing your thoughts and suggestions. Do leave comments. Please forgive any errors. Have a great day!

"ABBIE... MICHONNE... F***," he yelled! Rick punches his pillow. "It was a dream…Damn it." His dreams had been torturing him one night after another. If it wasn't his wife wrapped snugly around his throbbing need, then it was Abbie tantalizing his every thought. This time, he could smell the scent of Abbie's arousal, but it was all in his head. What a cruel joke?   

The vivid, colorful dream had him feeling bright, warm, and fuzzy so, when he awoke to complete darkness and desolation, he was a bit displeased. He ambles out of bed fighting every desire to reach for his phone. Not the one he had out in the open, but the one that was under lock and key, complete with several encryptions and for emergencies only. Could this be one? Stop it, Rick. Dick hard is not an emergency, but it sure felt like one.      

Get it together, he thought. A meeting, with his source from the countryside, was scheduled for just under an hour. Time wouldn't permit him to take care of this, so he'd have to forget it.

Ignoring his hard problem, he sorted his things making way to the showers. He was thankful he had one. Many places he traveled were parts of the undeveloped world. Some lacked basic amenities he was accustomed to having like running water and electricity. It would be strange to some people, the things he had seen and heard.

With all the death and violence surrounding him, it made him long even more for home. Soon his thoughts drifted to Michonne and her plight. The timing was all screwed up, but this was the job. He couldn't predict the future, and he couldn't change the present. At least she was safe with family until the issue was sorted out. Stuck but safe, he could deal with.      

Fresh from the shower, he could smell the butter popcorn from last night's snack, and it triggered the memory of their first trip to the movies as a quad. Breaks just aren’t his friend, he feels as the different angles of naked flesh bombard his thoughts. His dick is hard, leaking, and pressing against his towel, “F*** MY LIFE!” He says as he spits in his hand rubbing up and down his length and around the head.

* * *

_The cashier had grown increasingly agitated with them holding up the line. “Could you step aside to allow the couple behind you to purchase their tickets?” He asked._

_The lobby barely had any traffic as it was a quarter past eleven. The lone cashier was pushing his limits with the group, so it was probably for the best that they choose quickly. Rick groaned over the movie choice a bit annoyed that the movie they all came to see wasn’t showing at the moment. "I wasn’t the one who mixed up the theaters. We have to see something else or wait an hour,” Michonne said to Rick._

_“Since we can't decide, why don't we just switch off. Rick and I can see the thriller, and You and Michonne can see the Indie documentary on Art culture. Everyone is happy, and we can stop holding up the “line”?" Abbie suggests with an eye roll._

_"Sure, that sounds like an excellent idea,” Rick says, happy to have a way out of seeing the documentary._

_They purchased their tickets without incident, then made their way through the double doors. Ichabod takes Abbie's hand drawing her nearer. "You sure you want to see some guy cut people into pieces? As you know my plans were focused more on you than the film," he said patting his back pocket. Her legs instinctively snap shut, and she nudges her body a bit closer._

_"Stop it, we're in public," she says, half teasing. It started in the car. Abbie asking a question about the length of her dress. One thing leads to another thing that they didn’t get to finish, and now Ichabod just wanted to abandon the movie, so that he can bury himself inside her wet warmth. "Guess you'll have to get Michonne to help you out with that thing," she says. Her voice was light and airy and full of suggestions. He stares a second letting her words sink in, then descends on her lips. He kisses her fast and fierce willing this to be enough. Hoping her kiss will quench his thirst. Like a cool glass of water on a hot summer day._

_“Hey, you two get a room,” Rick said before giving Michonne a passionate kiss. They heard a throat clearing and murmurs of ridicule so, they pulled a part gaze heated and saying they would resume as soon as possible._

_Ichabod offered his arm to Michonne heading past the confused Ticker tearer. His scandalized countenance was more pronounced as he saw Rick tuck Abbie in close as her arm encircles his waist. Rick sweeps her hair off her neck caressing her shoulder, softly. It seems the most natural thing had they not been kissing the other patrons a minute ago. When Rick looks up he catches the young man’s confused stare. The Ticket tearer, whose named plate read John, averts his eyes quickly as if the dust on the booth is particularly unusual and in desperate need of attention. He turns back to see Ichabod and Michonne throw a wave in their direction. They wave back before heading into their separate theaters._

* * *

_The newly built theatre's atmosphere was designed for comfort. Soft leather couches furnished the space instead of the standard rows of uncomfortable chairs, and they are equipped with call buttons for ordering so that the wait staff isn't constantly interrupting your movie enjoyment._

_Rick gestures for Abbie to sit first. Once she is settled in her spot on the love seat, he follows reclining to rest his arm on the sofa's back. They place their order for popcorn and drinks as they plan to have lunch elsewhere. Rick’s laugh is boisterous during a preview for a comedy, and Abbie notes some suggestions for future visits. They look and feel like a couple on a date as they snack on popcorn chatting about the most intriguing trailers._

_Upon opening scene, Abbie scoots in a bit closer and Rick drops his arm around her shoulders. She smiles up at him when he looks over, and he can’t help to note her cheeks. When she smiles it lights up the darkest room, and the theater is no exception._

_She meaningfully starts tracing patterns across his belly as she watches the screen. Furthering his relaxation. The gesture feels sweet and borderline innocent until her hand seemingly slips dangerously low on his stomach. His hips jerk forward, and he clears his throat before sharply cutting his eyes in Abbie’s direction._

_She offers a silent oops, but her grin tells him she’s not sorry in the least. She looks around noting there are only two other couples in the theatre and none in eyesight of their section. Then she leans close to his ear asking, "What would you say if I asked you to eat me right now?"_

_Rick swallows the lump in his throat gripping her thigh hard, not enough to cause pain, just enough to let her know the agony he’s in at the recognition of what she asked. "Don’t tease me, Abbie. You know how I long for another taste."_

_"I'm not wearing any panties?" She adds._

_"Hurgh," he groaned. "I'm hard as F***! Please tell me we have permission to play?" Rick’s tone is pleading like a man on the edge._

_"Who do you think I left my panties with?" Abbie responded._

_She needn’t say more. He’s down on his knees, head buried between her thighs, licking her folds._

* * *

 

_Michonne’s back is rested comfy against Ichabod’s front as she reclined on the shared love seat. Everything about her teases him. It’s like walking up to a table with all your favorite treats and not know which to taste first. Her thigh peeping from the slit in her long-fitted skirt had been torturing him since they sat down, and his lips longed to press against the smooth inviting shimmering skin._

_He placed his hand on it, and she glanced up at him offering a slightly toothy grin before turning her attention back to the movie. However brief, the smoldering looks in her eyes nudged him to continue his exploration. In one swift motion, he wraps an arm around her waist pulling her flush against his body. She gasps and lets a moan escape her lips as she rolls her hips. Her thighs drift apart and his fingers dance a trail up to her moistened center. He slides his hand into her panties gliding his digits up and down her folds rubbing circles around her clit, “Mmm you’re so wet for me.” He tilts her head for access to her mouth kissing her deeply. Their tongues touch dancing leisurely revving up their bodies temperature. Suddenly it’s burning up in the once chilly room._

_“OH YES, that feels so good. S***!” She says in response to him slipping two fingers inside while using his thumb to continue strumming her pearl. His skilled fingers worked in and out of her as she bucks and writhe with ecstasy. “Oh, My Gawd, ICHABOD!” She taps his hand repeatedly, but he’s unrelenting in his pursuit to have her squirting on his fingers, dick, and tongue._

_He mentally checks off fingers as she falls limp against his body, panting._

* * *

 

_They walk into the next theater to find Michonne sucking Ichabod off. Turned on isn’t enough to describe them at the moment. The movie is drowned out as they're enraptured by their shared moans. She enthusiastically works her tongue and lips up and down the sides of Ichabod's length making sure he's drenched and pleased._

_It’s a shared pleasure as the feeling of her skilled mouth is embedded in his senses._

_When she bobs on Ichabod’s cock, Rick presses her head gently encouraging her to take him deeper, and Ichabod's head and eyes roll back. The sight of her lips stretched to capacity around Ichabod’s mass only exasperates Rick’s need to have something warm, wet, and clenching him._

_She gags before coming up for air flicking her tongue side to side, up the length of him. “You’re so damn huge,” she says stroking the length of him with both hands._

_"Do you have condoms," Rick asks. His voice is choppy and the words come out fast as if there is an emergency._

_He notes his lips still glistening from Abbie’s delicious juice, and he licks the sweet savory liquor from them._

_"Ahhh, No," Ichabod replies. Trying to think while Michonne sucks tautly on his throbbing head._

_Abbie was pressing her pelvis into his hip and massaging him through his pant. "We need to leave, NOW! I can't resist much longer,” Rick says._

_"Then don't," Ichabod replies._

_"Okay, baby, stop sucking him because he clearly isn't thinking straight. Sounds like he's saying it's okay not to use protection."_

_"If it's okay with the women, then it’s okay with me. We all got tested, they’re on birth control, Ichabod explains. Michonne slows her ministrations sending Ichabod into a panic, "No, don't stop!"_

_The tortuous length of this conversation had gone on too long, and Abbie began to unbutton Rick’s pant. Watching Michonne suck Ichabod big thick dick made her mouth water for a taste of her own._

_Rick looks to Abbie and Michonne, Abbie says yes, and Michonne moans her agreement against Ichabod’s throbbing head nestled against the back of her throat. It sends Ichabod arching out of his seat._

_This was the last rule to break as they had already sucked and licked each other without any barriers, and he couldn’t protest any further._

_“I want to suck my juices off your cock,” Abbie whispers in his ear. Instantly, she swept off the floor. The move is fluid, and Abbie isn't prepared as he impales her with his bare dick. “OH S***,” she screams!_

* * *

_Ichabod has Michonne bent over the arm of the couch plunging into her tight pussy. “Yes baby, give it to me just like that,” she says, firmly squeezing her breast. He smacks her cheeks enjoying the jiggle before rubbing away the sting. The dip in her back is steep pushing her round fleshy bottom further into the air._

_“You are so gorgeous. Cum for me.” Ichabod’s voice is deep and husky and commanding. He slams harder into her walls knowing that she can take it._

_The need to come overloads her body and she whimpers, mewls, and she chants, “Please, please, please, please,_ plu _-le-e-_ ez _-z!” He reaches around her rubbing her clit, and she shudders, squirting his dick. “OOOOOH, F***, she screams! Pounding her fist repeatedly against the sofa._ _Intense sensations rock her to the core and she feels like her whole-body orgasms. He doesn’t stop. His hands grip her handles holding her in place driving into her swift and strong. Her sensitive nipples seem to harden as her breast rock back and forth, and soon she’s trembling again, essence running down her thighs._

_Fireworks explode behind his eyes. Her tight addictive pussy held a vice-like grip on his dick and he lost count of his strokes. There was no more holding out, and he spurted inside her._

* * *

_Being between a rock and a hard place never felt so good, she thought. Rick had her back pressed against the wall thrusting inside her pussy. His magical hands molded against her backside lifting her into place. Her nails clamor the surface for something to hold on to. Wanton to be fastened to this moment. It feels better than anyone could imagine. The way his cock reaches places deep inside. “HOOOOOH, IMMA BOUT TO LOSE IT,” she said wrapping her arms around his neck. He’s kissing, biting, and sucking her neck fervently. Each action confuses her senses driving her closer to the brink._

_The faint lingering smell of her arousal wafts from his beard as his mouth settles over hers. He hovers, teasing. She’s too far gone for games so she closes the distance between their lips, sticking her tongue inside. He tastes of popcorn, salty, buttery, and a hint of sweet. No doubt the remnants of his soda. He’s playing her so well, skilled in just a few tumbles into bliss. It seems as though he had taken a class. How to please Abbie 101. Tongue tied due to the brutal dicking she’s receiving courtesy of his massive rock-hard cock. “Mmmm, hmmm mmm,” she moans against his mouth._

_Her nails dig deep into the flesh of his scalp as she shakes, shudders, rocks her soft body in tune to his plundering her hole. "You’re so f***ing hot! I love it when you cream on my dick!” Rick says gripping her hips, still pumping furiously inside her slick heat._

_She remembers her desire to taste her cream. Leaning forward, close to his ear, she breathily asks, “Let me have a taste!”_ _He stills his strokes allowing her down._

_Her legs are like jelly, loose and wiggling. She drops sucking him inside her mouth. Moaning, she releases him with a pop. Taking him back in, she bobs up and down the length. With hands on his thighs, she slowly inches down his length. Her eyes flutter open and up to catch him watching- he's entranced, marveling over her ability to take him in deep without resistance._

_His hands find their way into her hair, curling into fists, anchoring him as he feels his toes curl. While sliding in and out of her throat, he notes what Ichabod has known for years, she doesn't have gag reflexes._

_Thighs shaking and dick throbbing, he feels he's right there. "Baby, Baby, ABBIE!" The look in his eyes was unmistakable. He’s trying to hold. He can’t. He cums. Seed shooting into her mouth as she continues to suck. And, she doesn’t stop. Not until she licks and slurped him clean. “You’ll be the death of me,” he says pulling her up and nuzzling her neck._

* * *

_Clothing is righted, mouths wiped, and hair repositioned. The evidence of their passion nearly cleared away, but some things aren’t so easily fixed._

_They limped, gate off, and legs weak from being pummeled. Michonne almost lets a complaint escape but knew she rather have than have not._ _Abbie insists she can walk on her own two feet, in denial over her inability to take two steps without wobbling. Rick gathers her in his arms and Ichabod follows suit with Michonne. It's settled, their bodies decided it wouldn't recover in time. They look back to make sure all possessions are gathered before heading out._

_Light shines brightly at the end of the ramp. A hint that it isn’t the simple lamp light placed just before the entrance. When they reach the door, they find it’s held open by the host. The short dark haired middle-aged man turns out to be the manager. Perhaps there to throw them out on their bottoms banning them forever, but he doesn’t. He simply gives them a disapproving look gesturing with his hand towards the exit sign. Abbie and Michonne simultaneously bury their heads in the necks of the guys. Ichabod chuckles, a bit shocked that Michonne is suddenly embarrassed. It’s cute and he can’t help kissing her raised, flushed cheek._

_They carry them out to the car helping them inside. “My legs better recover in time for my meeting,” Michonne says with a half serious tone. Abbie touches her shoulder in support of the struggle. Chorus of laughs fill the SUV as they head home for soaks, lunch, and maybe another round._    

* * *

He made it back to his humble abode, character shed, lonely, and missing his people. He pulled out his phone thinking this assignment needs to be over, fast. He couldn't wait to be back in the fold, spending time together. Maybe they were due for another matinee at their favorite theater.  


	5. The First Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays Everyone!!! I guess late is better than never. We get Christmas fun times. Thanks for reading, and don't forget to comment!

Being with family is a joy, but being at home would be heaven. As she lay in bed, wishing on a star, she prayed that she’d be able to get back soon. During the day, things weren’t as glum as they were when she was alone. She could busy herself with tasks, and the children always proved to be a delightful distraction from the yearning in her belly. She missed her husband with an immeasurable intensity. As well as her friends. Ichabod and Abbie had become more like family. An incestuous family, but family nonetheless.  

Her off-white nightgown clung to her naked body, the sweat acting as an adhesive. She tosses around trying to get comfortable before grunting into her flat pillow. She squeezes her eyes shut. “There’s no place like home, there’s no place like home, there’s no place like home,” she chanted, kicking her heels together as Dorothy had in The Wiz.  

When she opened her eyes, it was as she expected. “Still here, ugh!”  

Lonely, her thoughts turn to some of her fondest memories, landing on the first Christmas with Abbie and Ichabod. "Yes, Christmas in July," she whispered, repositioning to lay on her stomach. Her hands slide in the crux of her thighs cupping her sex as she rocked her hips forward and back. "Umm," she moans as her fingertips graze her clit with every sway. 

* * *

_**Christmas Eve Party** _

_It wasn't their first party, second, third, or fourth. They had been regularly attending the monthly gathering, ever since they had dived head first into the lifestyle with Rick and Michonne. Familiar with the crowd, they ease into the conversation, the banter, the Christmas cheer._

_The air smells of pine, cinnamon, and lust. Egg Nog flows freely as the guests filter from station to station. In the parlor, Mistletoe lines the ceiling, area designated the smooching booth. Only, these kisses are strictly below the waist. Rows of bar stools line the perimeter accommodating several Mrs. Claus' at once. Their Santa's crouched low before them swirling their tongues around their clits and lapping up the abundance of liquor from their fat juicy pussies._

_It was a time of recreation, such fun, immense pleasure, an assortment of games to be played._

* * *

 

_Ichabod finds Michonne alone in the kitchen replenishing the table with desserts. Sexy, she looked like gift-wrapped lust in her Mrs. Claus costume. All the women were wearing them. He admits his bias, but Abbie and Michonne wore them best. Damn, he wanted to suck and nibble on her stiff nipples pressed through the cutout of the velvet cropped top._

_"Ms. Michonne, with all due respect, you're a non-stop cock tease." By now, Ichabod was towering over her, fire burning in his eyes._

_"Is that right?" She asked, brushing each thigh against his leg as she spreads her legs apart. The gap allows him to press his knee, between her firm thighs, into her warm center. She rocks her hips into him. He murmurs low and steady, almost purring._

_"Your pussy is intoxicating. I want you here and now." Alas, rules were rules. He has to find a station, quickly.  In one continuous motion, he swoops her body up and over his shoulder. Secured in a fireman's lift, he stalks toward the door._

_She giggles in response to his impulsive urgency to have her spread out before him, on display, waiting for his every touch. Those giggles soon subsided into a fit of giddiness, anticipation for every passionate stroke, lick, bite, grip, smack-_

_"F***, she flooded her thighs with a fresh coat of arousal, merely, thinking of what he would do to her._

_He reaches the Parlor sitting Michonne atop the stool. Straightaway, he stoops low burying his head just under her mini skirt. He groans. Breath short. "Bloody Hell," he murmurs. She's wearing red silk crotchless panties, and his dick presses his red speedos to their limits._

_Although she looks delicious, a f***ing treat, he opts to remove them, unwilling to contend with the fabric for access to her heavenly treasure. It hits him as the panties slide past her ankles, the gift. He removes the pouch from his sock, opens it, and pulls out the 18k rose gold princess cut diamond anklet. As it drapes over her dark chocolate ankle, he places soft wet kisses on the surrounding skin._

_"Wow, it's gorgeous. You shouldn't have." She admires the anklet as it sparkles in the light._

_"I wanted to. Besides, you deserve to have something that glows when it catches your light."_

_"Thank you!" She bends at the waist kissing him on the lips._

_"You've broken the rules, and therefore need to be punished!" He leans her over the bar stool spanking her bottom before diving between her cheeks. His tongue burrows deeps into her warm snatch. "OOOOOO SH******!!!" Her body tremors as her knees buckle._

_"Mmm," he moans before smacking her bottom again._

* * *

_Abbie and Rick noticed Ichabod and Michonne in the corner on their way out. They looked as if they were thoroughly enjoying themselves, and Rick and Abbie decided not to interrupt. Instead, they headed over to the Reindeer Games station. Rick stopped just outside the door. "Close your eyes," he asked, and she complied. He placed the 18k white gold round cut Diamond choker necklace on her clasping it in the back. Her hand instinctively rose to fondle the precious metals. He guided her over a few feet before he told her it was okay to open her eyes._

_Her eyes went wide, "No, this is too much!" She reached behind her to undo the clasp, but Rick stilled her hands._

_"It's okay. If you are worried it sends the wrong message, Ichabod has given his blessing. Do you not like it?" He asked running his fingers over her collarbone._

_"I- Yes, I do. I love it. Thank you!" She raised up on her tiptoes to press a kiss on his lips. He spins her around so that she can view herself in the mirror. One hand wraps around her neck as the other slides down her body into her red velvet mini skirt. It slips past her folds, around her clit, and glides into her honey pot. Her head rolls back enjoying the slow gratifying strum of his fingers._

_His finger slips out of her out and into his mouth. "Mmm, still scrumptious," he says as if it would change in the short time since the Parlor. Their eyes lock in the mirror, taunting, teasing, daring. She swivels her hips brushing against his hardness._

_"F*** me! Have you always been such an accomplished seductress? My dick needs nothing more than a temporary asylum inside your pussy." Not another word is said before she pulls him inside the room scrambling for the mat marked with her initials. He spots his first snatching it down and pulling her over to an empty spot. The mat taps Negan as he slams into Sophie. He's too busy to notice, so Rick doesn't bother with apologies._

_They slow, taking time to appreciate the last slithers of skin as it's exposed._

_"Down!" He doesn't have to ask twice. She's swiftly on all fours, a slight dip in her back. He saddles up close behind wetting his tip along the slit of her folds. Sliding in, he sucks in a deep breath. Her walls squeeze him tautly. It feels amazing. Like slipping into your bed made with sheets fresh from the dryer._

_"HOOOOOOOH, Jesus Christ!" She tapped the mat trying to taper the euphoria washing over her body._

_He grabs palm fulls of her backside pumping into her quivering honey pot. "That's it, baby, cum for me." He smacks her bottom marveling at the ripple it makes. "You're going to be cumming ALL... NIGHT!" He slammed into her, hard and fast. Quickening his strokes in response to her need. Her breath hitches, caught in her throat as she groans. She silently begs, prays for her release. It comes, Joy to the world ringing in her mind, a joy it is._

_"I'm not done with you." He pulls out, kisses her lower back, and plunges back inside. Her knees shake. She buckles coming again._

_"Mercy," she whimpers, but he has none to give. He helps her back on all fours and slides back inside.  He gathers her hair into his hand using it as his reins. Not yet, he thinks as he counts his strokes. She squeezes him tighter and tighter with every release, and he doesn't know how much longer he can hold out._

_He'd promised her multiple orgasms, and he delivered, driving into her over and over and over again until he spurted inside her and pumped himself dry._

* * *

 

_Ichabod desired to stay in the kissing booth all night, but Michonne had plans for them to visit several stations. She sucked her essence off his tongue several times over, punished for breaking the rules more times than she could count. And now, she was ready to go dashing through the snow in a one-horse open sleigh. They make their way through the living room and up the stairs, destination winter wonderland._

_Before they could make it inside, she's yanking his costume off. So Anxious for his stiffening cock to sink into her._

_He was more than ready to have her wet pussy wrapped around his dick. Laying on the flip ramp positioning cushion, she readied herself for use. His sleigh for as long as he would last, warming with the knowledge of just how long that could be._

_Angled on a decline, he plunged into her pussy feeling her folds suctioning. "God, you feel f***ing amazing!" He meant every word._

_"AHHHHHH GAWD!" She rocked back on as much as she could in the pinned position, meeting his stroke. His huge dick was mind-blowing as he drove into her repeatedly._

_He wasn't in a rush. No, he was taking his time leisurely gliding in and out. His hips swivel changing the angle a bit, and she becomes a babbling mess._

_Pressed snug against her spot, working her over and causing her to soak his dick. His warm breath settles on her face, neck, ears as he nibbles around the surfaces. "You taste delicious all over," he reveals, squeezing her breast and pulsing inside. They feel it near, that aching desire to let go of all your inhibitions, to fall free into a bottomless pit of ecstasy. He clamps down on her shoulder as the pressure peaks. She's clenching his tight, and it feels as though she will never relax. She does. He slips out rolling onto his back. She looks down, "I think it's time for Mrs. Claus on top."_

* * *

  _ **Christmas Day**_

_The bed was soft cradling their bodies as they lay comfortable entangled with each other's smooth limbs. Tired. The long days work taking a toll on their energy reserves. Abbie had stirred first watching Michonne slumber, thinking of the bright smile the kids elicited from her. Then she turned slightly trying not to wake anyone._

_Early Christmas morning, the foursome went to the women's shelter and Orphanage to donate gifts and help serve food. The two causes were near and dear to Michonne and Abbie respectively, and their husbands were supportive of their endeavors. Afterward, they decided to go home, their bodies demanding rest after a night of pounding. Ichabod had driven, so when they pulled into the driveway, Michonne announced her unwillingness to walk the few yards to her house, opting to nap with her. Of course, Rick second that emotion._

_They didn't mind, and even if they did, they didn't have the energy to protest._

_"Oh, before we nap, let's exchange gifts," Abbie suggested._

_They left the gifts on the counter as they headed out to their appointment._

_Michonne had purchased the Complete Fenty beauty line for Abbie. In return, Abbie bought Michonne a pair of winter white Jimmy Choo boots. They had each bought the men gifts far less extravagant, but not any less thoughtful than the gifts they had given them._

_She was ready to have some fun, now that she had rested. Her thoughts flooded with images of all the craziness they could explore. She decides to wake Michonne first, a gentle pat on her thigh._

_Michonne stirred creating a domino effect. Ichabod and Rick's eyes grew wide watching as Abbie trimmed her tree._   

* * *

 Just the vision of Abbie pleasuring herself had helped Michonne over the edge, but the images of what the foursome had gotten into afterward, had her pistoling her fingers and tweaking her nipple. Her body shook, sweat pouring from her spine, and fingers slick. She patted her sex drawing out the sensation. It was all she had for now, and she couldn't wait to get back for more.  


	6. The First Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out where Michonne has been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this chapter. The words just didn't want to come to me. Anyway- Thanks for continually reading and your support in the comments section.

What had previously seemed like minor grappling, quickly snowballed into a full out civil war. The latter end of Michonne's vacation was permeated with worry over the safety of her people as well as herself, and she refused to leave until it ended. Internet had been spotty throughout, but she was able to get word that she was safe to the most important people in her life. Finally, the fighting had ended making it safe for travel, and she prepared to leave. 

"Sekuru, Ambuya, Baba, Amai." Michonne continued down the line wishing each family member farewell until the next time she would visit Zimbabwe. Hopefully, her timing would be better. That was to say if Rick would allow her to leave his sight once he returned home. Home, it was such a sweet word rolling off of her tongue. She could only imagine how she would feel once she arrived. After she hugged the children and babies, she hopped in the taxi.  

The journey ahead would be lengthy, complete with a 17-hour flight. Just the thought of being cooped up in a small cabin for almost a day had her bones weary. She wouldn't fret. In fact, she made a playlist of songs that would keep her chill until she could reunite with her people. The idea of being with them again had her completely giddy. The only thing sweeter would be if Rick were home to meet her at the airport. She missed her man in every conceivable way. Yearning for the closeness they share, needing a shared release of her pent-up energy. It was too late, the images already playing in her mind. She pressed her thighs together, reprimanding herself for allowing her mind to wander, pondering things unavailable to her at the moment.

* * *

 

 _The tantalizing sensation of a warm, wet tongue trailed from his balls up and around the tip of him stirring him into euphoric wakefulness._  

 _"God, Abbie that feels amazing."_  

 _His eyes locked shut as he welcomed her soft lips pressing lingering kisses on the head, teasing him, filling him with desire. He was wanton, needing to be inside of her warm mouth._  

 _Her hands glided up and down his shaft forcing him to beg for it. "Please," he whispered. With clenched muscles and swirling in his belly, he gritted his teeth pleading for her to offer mercy. Finally, she sucked him into her mouth, and he sighed in relief._  

 _"Oh, God yes,” he heard Abbie say, and his eyes flew open, while simultaneously snatching the soft cotton sheet off their covered bodies._  

 _“WHAT THE H- OOOH GOOODD- F," he said throwing his head back and curling his toes. Tingling sensations pulsed throughout his body. He clutched the sheets gradually finding his voice, "Michonne," was all he could manage._  

 _It had been weeks since she had him, and the anticipation lit her aflame. She couldn't wait to taste him, to suck him into her mouth, to feel his thickness in her hands, to feel his muscles tighten under her ministrations, to hear him moan her name, and to finally devour his offering._  

* * *

 

 _They discussed it beforehand, how as soon as he was back, he would sneak in for another taste of nectar. Though he shouldn't, he was increasingly addicted to the sweet, salty blend. Each intake of breath teased his senses with her alluring mouthwatering scent._  

 _"HOOOH, F***," she cries out as Rick increases the pressure._  

 _Abbi's erratic movements propel her backward, away from his gratifying tongue. He wouldn't have it, not until she spilled her essence once more. Rick's arm straddles her hips locking her in place as she squirms and bucks against him. Her juices poured into his mouth, down his throat, and he continued to thirst for his treat. He swiped his tongue across his bottom lip to catch the droplets, pleased that he hadn't wasted any._  

* * *

 

 _They were happy to have made it back in time to celebrate Valentine's day with their neighbors. The morning swap had been a blast, and they hoped to continue later. First, they would spend time tending to the needs of their husbands and wives. It had already been planned, dinner and dancing in town, then rooms at a beautiful five star hotel skirting the border between the countryside and city._  

 _The couples parted briefly to shower and dress. Immediately after, they were to meet back at the Crane's home._  

 _Abbie was a vision in her red strapless gown. He couldn't nor wouldn't take his eyes off her for a second. Ichabod had been in awe of his wife from the moment they met, and he knew it would last until his last breath._  

 _Rick hadn't want to the leave the house when he saw what Michonne was wearing. She was a vision of her own dressed in yellow gold sequins. Her dark chocolate brown skin glowing under the soft light. She was simply breathtaking, and he wanted to take his time showing her how beautiful she was._  " _Later, baby," she promised before heading across the way._

* * *

 

 _They had a few rounds on the dance floor after their delicious meals. The music slowed, and the couples squeezed in closer together. "_ _Mmm_ _, every day is a delight, and you're the reason why," Ichabod whispered into Abbie's ear._  

 _"Is that so?"_  

 _"Absolutely!" He responds, kissing her cheek._  

 _She turns around in his arms placing her arms around his neck. He bends down to kiss her lips before declaring his love._  

 _"I love you too!" Abbie returns._  

 

 _Rick had kept her busy on the dance floor. The pair teased and flirted like a new couple in love. The set ended, so they made their way back to the table. "Are we having dessert?" Michonne asks._  

 _"Honey, I think you would prefer I wait until we get to the hotel to have my dessert," Rick replies._  

 _She ran her hand along his thigh whispering, "Maybe, maybe not."_  

_The crowds are why Abbie preferred to celebrate V-day in the comfort of her own home. She made a sacrifice this year because she wanted to spend as much time with Rick and Michonne before they headed out of town for a family gathering. So, when Michonne said she was ready for some alone time, Abbie yelled for the waiter to get the check._

* * *

 

 _They walk into their rooms with every intention of opening the champagne and conversing without the noise of the restaurant, but the ladies had other plans. They had gone ahead slipping into something less comfortable and lay cuddled on the bed. Their caresses were soothing as they chatted about the night's events._  

 _"You two look cozy. Is there room for us?" Rick teased._  

 _"You two are_ _overdressed. Take off your_ _clothes_ _and_ _get your A** in this BED."_  

 _She didn't need to say it twice. They went straight to work loosening their ties, removing their cufflinks. Jackets, shirts, pants, boxers all lay in a pile on the floor._  

 _They each snuggle behind their wives on the_ _king-size_ _bed covered in rose petals._  

**_Rick peels off the red lace straps chasing the fabric with warm open mouth kisses. His movements are painstakingly slow. He continues dragging it down freeing her supple breasts. Her dark nipples are stiff and begging for his undivided attention. He gives it. Taking them into his mouth rolling his tongue around the buds. "Oh, S***," she cries already trembling under his care._  **

_Ichabod snakes his arm around Abbie's waist pulling her forcefully against his naked frame. The warmth of his breath brushes her shoulder causing her to shiver with need. He rubs the tip of his manhood along her pantie covered slit as he caresses her breasts. His hands glide down her belly until he reaches her pussy, abruptly ripping the lace panties in two. He dips his finger inside, one, and then two before swirling his soaked fingers around her pulsing clit. She shakes spewing her juices onto his long skillful fingers._  

**_Ricks kisses travel across her belly as he flips her onto her back. Her chest is heaving as she stares him directly in the eyes. It's as if she's daring him to ruin her, to make her cum until she begs him to stop. It was his mission. One, he wouldn't fail. He flattens his tongue dragging it around her clit as he pinched her nipple. She grips the headboard squeezing her thighs together as her pussy leaks its first release. "F***," she screams._  **

_Ichabod slides his thickness between her folds stretching her tightness as he nibbles her neck. "UHHH, you feel incredible," he said picking up his pace._  

 _Her breasts bounce as he plunders her, and she squeezes them tight in her small hands. "OH GOD, ICHABOD. FFFF****!" She took a deep breath trying to collect herself. With each thrust, he presses against her spot, waves of pleasure rippling through her. She whimpers as the peak pressure explodes into complete ecstasy. She crashes hard coaxing his release from him. He gives in spraying her walls before collapsing on top of her._  

_**Michonne was bouncing on his lap in a reverse cowgirl. "F*** ME BABY," he called out grabbing handfuls of her breasts. He could feel the stirring in his tightening balls. He flips her on all fours, her favorite position, pounding into her quivering cove. "You look damn sexy with your a** in the air. Now cum for me," he said slapping his backside.** _

_Drained, they took a brief nap. Ichabod awoke first heading for the bathroom to relieve himself. When he returned, Abbie and Michonne were up. Rick was the last to stir. They took turns in the bathroom before Michonne told Rick she wanted him to join her in the jacuzzi._  

 _"We probably should head to our room," Ichabod said thinking maybe they had encroached on their evening._  

 _Michonne grabs his hand, "No, stay. The night is young, and we know just how to make use of the time."_  

 _Rick pulls Abbie back over towards the jacuzzi nuzzling her neck. "Yes, stay. At least until I've had my fill of you."_  

 _"How can a girl argue with that?"_  

* * *

 

Michonne burst inside of her home running from room to room. She beamed with pride over how well Ichabod and Abbie had looked after the property. Thanks to some satisfying naps, she wasn't tired, so she showered and made herself presentable. Afterwards, she picked up the pie she had purchased on her way home from the airport, her souvenirs, and headed across the yard.  

It took a moment for someone to come to the door, but when it opens they both squealed. Michonne set the gifts down throwing herself into Abbie's waiting arms.  

Ichabod came downstairs to find Abbie and Michonne hugging in the doorway. "Mich, WOW!" He was at a loss for words, the wait for her return was over, and felt the excitement rushing through him. He lifted Michonne into his arms pressing her back against the refrigerator as his tongue and lips explored her mouth. She rocked her hips, squeezing her thighs, drawing him into her. Her fingers weaved through his hair pulling at the strands as her chest burned from lack of oxygen. 

Suddenly, a warming sensation radiated throughout Abbie's body. Watching the two of them greet each other after months apart was an aphrodisiac. She didn't know whether to keep watching or to join. They pulled apart panting, intensely staring into each other's eyes.  

"We've missed you," he breathed against her lips.  

"Yes, me too," she said pecking at his lips.  

"How have you been?" 

"Aching." 

"Let's remedy that." 

They looked over to Abbie as Michonne held out her hand. 

She took Michonne's extended hand displaying a devilish grin, "Yes, let's." 


	7. The First Reunion Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick returns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I’ve been away for a bit! I just wasn’t feeling this story anymore. I hope you guys enjoy this! Forgive errors. I’ve had a long day and tried to get this out in time to wish @NicoH715 a Happy Birthday!  
> Thanks for reading!

She sees him in the distance. He glances up meeting her eyes. They're gaze lock, and they're legs take over dashing towards one another. Rick drops his luggage swooping Abbie up into his arms and spinning her around. She leans her head down lips meeting his in a soft kiss. He chuckles against her mouth before pulling away and allowing her to slide down from his lift. In their excitement, they had forgotten there was an audience. Albeit strangers, but you never know who was who.

They move to the truck grateful that it provides some coverage. Rick removes her hat running his fingers through her hair. The summer breeze warm against their skin.

"Hi," he says, softly, and she manages a hello just as sweet. In an instant, his lips are back on her offering tiny kisses and nibbling on her bottom lip. She opens her mouth welcoming the warmth of his tongue as it meets hers.

"Mmm, I missed you." His staggered breaths keep him with just enough oxygen to enjoy her kisses and tell her how much he's missed her presence. His hands have a mind of their own reacclimating to her soft tender body.

“Oh, mmm, We better get going,” Abbie says backing away from his roaming hands.

“Yes, of course. The sooner we get home, the sooner we can debrief!”

"You look hot in those jeans and t-shirt," She compliments before snapping a picture of him and shooting off a text to Michonne. She quickly replied, "Damn he looks yummy... F**k him like I would. Walking into a meeting, I love you two."

Abbie nearly dropped her phone reading the second sentence. "You're too much. We love you back!!!" She responds before tucking her phone into her bag.

After he places his luggage in the back, he opens the driver seat for her. Once seated he closes the door making his way around to the passenger's side. "Where to first beautiful?" He asks.

"We could stop and get you something to eat. Michonne should be out of her meeting in an hour or two. Are you hungry?"

"Yes, but there is a more pressing issue."

"Really? What's that?" She cuts her eyes knowing full well the thirst brewing inside him.

"Like, what have I missed? How is everyone? Why? What'd you think I meant?"

"And, we can't talk about those things in a restaurant?"

"Of course we could, but crowds aren't what we need right now."

"What do we need?"

"A quiet area away from prying eyes to share in ways that would get us barred from the restaurant." He tucks a curl behind her ear, and she flutters her lashes before taking an abrupt right off the highway driving onwards to the forest preserves nearest them. It would be empty this time of day, luckily for them. The sudden movement jolts him, and he turns his head to glare at her, not with malice, but with the flames, her urgency fanned within him.

She barely had the car stopped when she shifted the gear into park climbing over the SUV console into Rick's lap. He pushes the button lowering them back. On second thought, he glides them back into place opening the door ushering her out and into the backseat. He climbs in behind closing the door and settling on top of her.

“You don’t know how much I’ve missed you!”

“I have a feeling you’re about to show me.”

“Damn you look amazing, smell delicious. I can already taste you.” He buries his face between her thighs reveling in her succulence. “Mmm, you don’t know.” He dived back in for another taste as Abbie squirms under his skilled tongue and hands.

“Oh, tell me about it, baby.” She was quickly losing focus on the conversation giving into the pleasure riding his face provided.

He tired of contending with the soft fabric pulling her panties off and tossing them in the trunk. “I’ve been dreaming of this moment every night. You’re perfection!”

“Rick,” she whined. They were aching, throbbing with the need to reconnect, to feel his girth stretching inside of her, to feel her wrapped around him. They silently pleaded with their eyes to divest themselves of clothes quickly as he undid his pants, and she pulled her sundress over her head. “We're good?” She asked with every confidence they were.

“Of course, we’re good.”

She kissed him long and hard rolling them over, so she straddled him lined the head with her entrance sinking down slowly.

He draws in a deep breath, body rigid, toes curled before pushing the air out in a huff. “Oh My F***ing God, You feel f***ing fantastic. She felt the intensity in his gaze. He meant every line. She began gently rocking as he fumbled with her bra. Once the hooks were released, her breasts tumbled out of the fabric his eyes darting up and down in line with the bounce of them. The car moves with them, shocks receiving a steady workout bounces up and down his dick.

He found himself exploring her with his eyes, his hands sliding up her sides encircling her slim waist. He presses down on her smooth bottom bending his knees and thrusting up into her tightness.

"HOOOH, Grab my hair and f**k me harder!"

"Don't tell me... what... to... DO!!!" He chastises pulling her hair dragging his tongue up her neck and chin before slipping between her lips for a taste. He thrusts up harder, deeper, and she whimpers crying out, "God, RICKK, Baby, AAAHHHHHH!" He latched onto her nipple rolling it around his tongue and moaning against the bud. When he pulls away, she's left sloppy wet. He nibbles the path up to neck imploring, "Cum for me, baby!"

"Make... Me!" She teased body quivering on the brink.

"F**k!" He flips over, laying her on the console between the seats.

She whines, "Please, don't stop!"

It tugs at him, "I won't!" He flicks his tongue across her clit repeatedly!"

"HOOOOOOH F***! OOOOOOOH... SHH---"

He pushes back inside her pressing against her spot simultaneously flicking her clit. He continues driving deep inside her over and over. She squeezes him tight as she falls over the cliff taking him with her. He pulses inside gently coming down from the high. As he begin to soften he slipped out dropping to the floor of the car. Abbie maneuvers around so that she’s stretched out on the backseat stroking the sideburns of his neatly trimmed beard. “What can you tell me about the mission?”

“Some bad people got ahold of weapons of mass destruction. We foiled a plot to make America go BOOM, and all is right in the agency.”

“With you home, all is right in our world!” She leans in for a deep, sensual kiss, and he pulls her flush against him.

“Absoeffinglutely!” A second of silence passes between them before he asked, “So, what have y’all been up to in my absence.

“Come on, let’s get home and cleaned up. I’ll tell you on the drive!”

* * *

 

_Ichabod had been staring at the same sentence for the past five minutes listening to Michonne and Abbie watching their favorite programming. They didn’t watch much television, but when they did, it was HGTV. Jonathan and Drew weren’t swoon worthy, but here they were admiring their “work ethic.” His thoughts had gone green and not the environmentally friendly kind. He closed the book walking directly in front of the television pausing briefly at the sight of them cuddled up comfortably. It had almost been a deterrent, but he pressed on regardless. “Treasure, Angel eyes, would you like to go out tonight?”_

_“Hmm, where to?”_

_He hadn’t thought of a suggestion on the way over, but he was good under pressure. “We could go to that jazz spot in town. Maybe, have a few drinks.”_

_“Or, you could join us on the couch,” Abbie suggests. They each tug spinning him around so he plops between them, and they snuggle into his side._

_“Better,” Michonne asks._

_“The best,” Crane replies. “How about I take you two out for dinner tomorrow night?_

_“Sounds like a plan, but tonight, we dine on Michonne,” Abbie says, and Ichabod agrees. They head to bed tasting and teasing her until she’s ready to pass out. The three shower together working Crane over with their mouths on his dick, and their hands roaming his body._

_“He was hard in all the right places, and they each took their turns riding his thick dick until they made him explode inside them screaming their names._

* * *

_Upon waking up, she could feel the sun on her face, but more importantly, she felt the pleasure from having her needs thoroughly met. Large, firm hands contrast the small, soft pair gliding across her body. The gentle caresses confuse and tease her senses. "Mmm, good morning," Abbie greets them._

_"Good Morning," they replied simultaneously._

_Abbie feels the pair of warm, full lips on her neck and smiles. "Mmm, that feels good."_

_"Yeah, you like that?" Comes Michonnes' teasing sultry voice. Her eyes were still tired, her body still sore from the previous night's activity. Abbie and Ichabod had worn her out, and it was their turn to leave her in a puddle of juices. There was a steep dip in the bed then long slender fingers dancing up Abbie's legs and over her hips. She felt his warm skin near, his body bend, the heat from his breath, and finally the warmth of his lips press against her backside. As she stretches contouring into both, they continue their assault causing her center to moisten. Her head bobs up and down legs spread wide granting access to her treasure._

_She's pinned in place arms and legs stretched open, center bare and ready for use. They each latched onto a nipple sucking tautly on the stiffened peaks. Abbie closes her eyes experiencing each pleasurable, tantalizing caress with a bit of surprise. "Ahhh" she cries out as the first finger swipes across her slit. It slips inside, her slick walls tightening around the digit. Another longer finger sinks between her folds driving her wild. Her breaths are heavy, labored as they continue pumping in and out simultaneously._

_"Oh, ICH-CHONE, F***! Warm, wet tongues glide over her mound. They greedily lick as their fingers work in tandem pussy juices cascading over them._

_"Mmm, yum," she moans against her vibration driving her to the brink._

_Her toes curl and her back arch pussy clench under their tongue bath. She licks her lips longing for something there. "F***, my whole body is shaking. Give me a taste." Ichabod removes the finger buried inside her and stuck it in her mouth.  She rolls her tongue around the digit sucking off her essence. "UMM MMM MMMM!" She groans and moans._

_When she releases his soppy wet finger, he engulfs her breast tweaking the nipple. They kept her falling over the short cliff each wave hitting harder than the last._

_She hasn't the time to catch her breath as he flips her over spanking her backside._

_Her arm encircles his neck as she pushes back onto his hardness. Her nipples inflated hardening upon the teasing tongue and tweaking fingers. His stiff thick member stretches her folds making her quiver and cry out in ecstasy._

_While Abbie tries to recover her breathing, Michonne pushe Crane on the bed straddling him in a reverse cowgirl and slipping his glistening member inside. “OH, SH**! She mewls savoring the euphoria over him stretching her walls. She cradles her breasts bouncing up and down! Abbie massages Michonne’s clit alternating between medium and fast! Abbie raises on her knees kissing Michonne’s neck and mouth, mingling the taste of each other’s juices._

_“Mmm, Gawwwwd! You better not, STOP! F**k I’m so close!”_

_Truth be told, so was he. Sh** each one was tight and felt like a slice of heaven. He grabs her hips holding on for dear life as she rocks making his toes curl and his thighs shake._

_Abbie flicks her tongue rapidly teasing the nipples as Michonne bounces hard on Crane. Without pulling out he flips her into doggy style driving deep, fast, and hard until he releases all he has inside her inviting pussy. He pushes through determined to have her a babbling mess. A few more thrusts combined with Abbie strumming Michonne’s clit, she falls over the edge of bliss._

_Afterward, he gathers them in his arms settling in for a bit of rest before they got up to cook breakfast._

* * *

 

After a hot shower, Abbie and Rick make lunch while waiting for Michonne. They have everything together, hot and ready when she walks through the door. “Honey, I’m home!” She crones leaping into Rick’s arms. He swings her around, not unlike his greeting to Abbie, peppering kisses all over her face.

“I missed you, Love!” He continues caressing her back and whispering I love yous against her lips. Abbie smiles as she looks on, and Michonne and Rick beckons her over wrapping her into a group hug.

Soon Ichabod would be home, and the scene would repeat itself; more than likely, leading to a group love making session. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
